Concrete finishing goes back many decades and various roller devices have been used to effect a leveling or finishing of the concrete material in a given area. Many of these machines are designed to operate on rails (screeds) or form walls and are utilized to effect a leveling of the unset concrete within the form. Typically, grading and finishing work has been accomplished by hand operated screeds or trowels. However, manual operations have made grading and finishing of concrete surfaces time consuming and expensive.
In attempting to ease the time and cost burdens in grading and finishing concrete surfaces, a concrete finishing machine having a strike-off roller which grades and finishes in one direction, with a tramming roller which counter-rotates in a second direction, has been used to rapidly grade the concrete slab and provide a level surface, and which substantially reduces the grading time. With the high rotation of the strike-off roller, concrete does not accumulate on the roller and thus, disturb the leveling of the concrete. Thus, conventional triple roller finishing machines 1 (see FIGS. 1 and 2), which include one strike-off roller 2 and two counter-rotating tramming rollers 3, 4, are now used conventionally to rapidly grade and level a concrete surface.